elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnaws-on-Tail
Gnaws-on-Tail is a Khajiit of the Baandari Clan. She is looking for help in saving her master, Skyward-Eyes, who has gone insane and went into hiding in Arlimahera's Grip for mysterious reasons. Interactions We Live In Fear Locate a Khajiit merchant looking for a magical device. Dialogue "Good meeting, walker! Do you have a moment? My business partner is in trouble and this one could use some aid." :What happened to your partner? "My partner, Skyward-Eyes, darted into these ruins seeking some ancient magical travel device to get her out of Bangkorai." ::Why would she do that? "Imperial invaders perhaps, giant chains dropping from the sky—or maybe she just go spooked by a crow. Not sure. Anyway, she ran straight through those Daedra, and this one isn't going after that one. Will you help get her to safety?" :::I'll see what I can do. "Just make sure Skyward-Eyes is safe. This one is at her wit's end." ::::I'm curious about something. "This one will try to satisfy your curiosity." :::::What do you two sell? "We sell "Tamriel is Doomed" survival kits. These are packs of basic survival supplies like dried fruit and bandages. I manage the money, Skyward-Eyes is out Prophet of Doom, and we scare enough locals to make a healthy income." ::::::That sounds like a scam. "Thank you. It works pretty well. Or at least until Skyward-Eyes gets spooked by one of her own stories and bolts for the tall timber. Then we have inconvenience." :::::Why did Skyward-Eyes run off? "Because she is kin to Sheggorath! Sure, her terrified ravings drive our sales but at some point she always heads for the horizon. We have to go after her, and end up somewhere in East Flea-Bite hiding from imaginary flying Slaughterfish or somesuch." :::::Why did you come here to Arlimahera's Grip? "We didn't. At least I didn't. We set up shop in Martyr's Crossing, but the Imperials wrecked the place. Skyward-Eyes insisted we could escape through here. Jone and Jode told her all about it. Ziss!" ::::::Isn't Arlimahera's Grip just a ruin? "She said something about an ancient Redguard travel altar that the shaveskins would use to escape. Sounds like skooma dreams to me. If you find her, you can ask her." After helping Skyward-Eyes: "So where's Skyward-Eyes? Did the Daedra get her, or did she escape?" :Does Reaper's March count as an escape? "Reaper's March? You're pulling this one's hind leg! Did she say where in—no, wait of course she didn't. Well, this one thanks you anyway. To expect a better result would be folly." Quotes *''"You there. This one needs assistance."'' – When approached before the quest *''"This one can't believe we have to go all with way back to Reaper's March. The last time we were in Arenthia, Skyward-Eyes hitched a ride on a cargo ship and ended up in Senchal!"'' – Talking to her after the quest Appearances * Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Baandari Clan Members Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers